Sonadow Heroe
by kronosdark
Summary: Un corto y triste Songfic de la canción "Heroe" de Enrique Iglesias. Sonadow triste


Este song-fic se me ocurrio cuando escuchaba la canción de "Heroe" de Enrique Iglesias Sonadow Sonic y Shadow no me pertenecen pertenecen a SEGA(c) si te gusta el yaoi comenta si no te gusta no quiero reclamos y respeta gracias.  
Canción: Heroe

Quiero ser tu héroe.

Sonic y Shadow tenían una relación de la cual permanécian ocultos porque Shadow era buscado por la policía debido a que el era un asesino a Sonic no le importaba el amaba a Shadow y si el moria el también moriría con el.

Si una vez yo pudiera llegar a erizar de frío tu piel  
a quemar que se yo, tu boca y morirme allí después.

Ellos se escondían para besarse y hacer otra cosa los besos y las caricias eran muy ardientes ellos se amaban sin embargo cuando venía la policía Shadow se subia a su moto y Sonic se subia con el y escapaban de la policía a los amigos de Sonic no les agradaba que  
Sonic estuviera con Shadow pues era un asesino y era buscado por la policía "aléjate de el Sonic el es un asesino" le dijo Knuckles "no me importa yo lo amo y no me importa lo que pase" respondio Sonic "El es buscado por la policía si no te alejas de el la policía te involucrara a ti también por complicidad" dijo Knuckles "no me importa" dijo Sonic el era feliz con su erizo negro-rojo.

Y si entonces Temblaras por mí lloraras al verme sufrir  
Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar como yo la doy por ti

Shadow trataba de proteger a Sonic de que nada la pasase pues el era un asesino y tenia muchos enemigos por lo tanto lo protegía Sonic a veces lloraba porque no quería que lo separaran de el Shadow secaba sus lagrimas y le daba y le decía "nadie nos va a separar te lo prometo Sonic" le decía Shadow.

Si pudiera ser tu héroe, Si pudiera ser tú dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces, puede ser mi salvación

Varias veces los amigos de Sonic trataban de separarlo de Shadow pero  
todo era en vano entonces empezaron a planear como separar a Sonic de Shadow pues para ellos era mala influencia para Sonic por ser un criminal.

Si supieras la locura que llevo  
que me hiere y me mata por dentro  
y que mas da mira que al final lo que  
importa es que te quiero.  
Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvación

Sonic y Shadow se encontraban haciendo el amor en un hotel de la ciudad ellos se demostrában su amor tan apasionadamente se decían cuanto se amaban ambos.

Ahaa... déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez mas, mira que al final lo que  
importa es te quiero.  
Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvación

Cuando terminaron escucharon que alguien le gritaba a Shadow se asomaron y vieron que eran Knuckles, Amy, y Tails ellos salieron Sonic vio que Knuckles traía una pistola  
Sonic corrío hacía knuckles para detenerlo Knuckles lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo a un lado Amy y Tails agarrarón a Sonic de los brazos para que no se soltara "no le hagas daño" suplicaba Sonic tratando de safarse de los brazos de Amy y Tails pero era inútil Shadow se acercó a Knuckles y le dio un puñetazo en la cara knuckles se quedó un momento quieto y después le dio una patada a Shadow en el estomago Sonic trataba de safarse y le gritaba a Knuckles que no lo golpeara pero era en vano Kunckles lo golpeo en el piso hasta dejarlo mal herido le dio un disparo "¡NOOOOOOO!"grito Sonic en eso la policía llego con la jefe de la policía jane y la oficial kronos con refuerzos y arrestaron a Knuckles a tails y a Amy Sonic golpeo a Knuckles "¡ESTUPIDO LO MATASTE IDIOTA!" grito Sonic y corrió hacia Shadow recostó su cabeza en sus brazos.

(coro)  
Quiero ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu dios  
Porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvación  
Puede ser mi salvación

"no me dejes Shadow por favor" decía Sonic llorando Shadow le acaricio la cara "te amo y espero que dios me perdone por todos los crímenes que he cometido con tan solo haberte amado y haberte salvado de todos solo eso me puede salvar del infierno" dijo Shadow "no por favor no me dejes" dijo Sonic "perdóname Sonic te amo" dijo Shadow cerrando sus ojos "¡NOOOOOO SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" grito Sonic abrazando su cabeza la jefe de la policía jane y la oficial kronos lo consolaron a Sonic.  
Puede ser mi salvación  
Puede ser mi salvación  
Quiero ser tu héroe...

Quiero llorar con esto T-T bua bua es tan linda esta canción gracias por leer mi primer song-fic


End file.
